Some Kind of Lovely
by Elffie
Summary: Freya's dead, for a while.


Some kind of lovely

**1.**

**Lovely **[luhv-lee] –adjective

_Having a beauty that appeals to the heart or mind as well as to the eye, as a person or a face. _

Freya never saw the car coming. If anyone asked, She'd have told them it fell from the sky. It could have for all the attention she was paying. Not that anyone could ask. Not anymore, anyways. Not while she's sitting on a bench across the street from the accident, no more than a ghost, watching her mother scream over a dead body and paremedics rushing to try and salvage any lives from the filthy crash. Freya watched, mezmerized, as they fitted masks onto her face and pumped her heart. Looking at her almost severed arm and bloodied body, she wasn't sure she wanted to be back in it. Be back to her dull life. Some man, probably an officer, draped a jacket over my mothers trembling shoulders. Her screams turned to sobs, and the desperate yells of the people turned to sympathetic apologies. Freya got off the bench and headed west, away from everything, and anything. And just in that moment, a force strong enough to knock a car over rammed into her back and her sight blurred as her head started ringing and everything went black. Then voices where yelling over each other again, Freya heard her mother screaming her name as though she was much closer than across the street, her arm burned in pain and her whole body felt like it had been ripped apart. Through dimmed eyes Freya thought she could make out the sihlloette of a boy, dressed in black, standing near her. But before she could focus, something sharp jabbed in her neck and her whole world vanished into a deep sleep once more.

Freya's eyes opened up to the all-too recognizable sanitary stench of the hospital and fixiated themselves on the buzzing florescent light above her. Some moniter rythmicaly beeped to her right and some IV rythmically dripped to her left. She didn't want to look at herself. Scared of what would be there. Or what wouldn't. So instead her eyes remained fixated on the lights above. What day was it? she wondered. Then she thought of my mother. She didn't wish to see her. Theres no chance her mother would be able to keep herself composed. Freya took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked down. To her surprize, she had both arms. And even more surprizing, they both worked. Her whole body flooded with relief as she finished examinig the rest of myself. her left arm had a thick, gauzy bandage wrapped around it. She felt a small band-aid at the top of her cheeckbone and counted around five other bandages on the rest of her.

Just then the doors of her hospital room banged opened and nurse wheeling a cart walked in, only to pause in awe after spotting that Freya was awake.

"Goodness me, your awake." she spoke. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? You must be hungry, can I get you something to eat? The docter told me you might wake up and that you would most likely be hungry. Afterall, you haven't eaten in five days. I'm only to feed to soft foods like porridges and soups and the lot. No hard, crunchy, foods untill your stomach is adjusted again. But that's not a problem, we have an abundance of porridge and pudding in the cafeteria. Oh, but you can't walk just yet. We'll have to find someone to wheel you about until you get back on your feet again. But don't worry, we already have all the arrangments and pricing figured out for your wheelchair. Now, it's only a rental so you can't go decorating it in all your fancy ding dangs. You can of course purchase your own but with your families financhial situation and everything I figured it best you rent one for now. You can of course change your mind, other options are always available."

Freya noticed how her excessivly plucked eyebrows raised when she said always, but aside from that, Freya's eyes couldn't be taken off her arms as she waved them in every direction imaginable while rambling on.

"Oh, goodness me! I beg your pardon, I haven't introduced myself!" Freya's eyes snapped out of her trance as the pudgy lady's voice whent up anpther octive.

"I'm Jane, your nurse. And you, my dear, are Freya." She grinned a grin only a child could love.

Jane's eyes widened in excitment.

"Oh! Your dear mother! She'll be absolutley ecstatic that your awake"

Freya's forced smile dropped along with her stomach. The nurse turned away just in time to miss Freya's groan of displeasment.


End file.
